


The Distance

by Laughing_Jack



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone is Dead, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Jack/pseuds/Laughing_Jack
Summary: Uhh basically after His sons die.Philza died to.
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	The Distance

**Author's Note:**

> In this au I guess, if you have a family you have a hardcore world called a family realm. 
> 
> If you die a grave appears. 
> 
> That's it... 
> 
> Suicide warning I guess? 
> 
> Sad boi

He was so.... So scared.... 

He knew this would happen, it was the way life went, the way the world went and yet he felt so.... Scared... 

Scared of the unknown, scared of the cold future. Scared of the warm past. 

Scared of everything, 

Life. 

Death. 

Earth. 

People. 

Air. 

Breathing. 

Was he breathing? 

He couldn't tell anymore. 

All he knew was the burning thoughts in his mind. 

The cold sadden thoughts, the burning hot fear that coursed itself thought every angle of his body, the hope that once lived deep in his soul leaked out of his very eyes in the form of his tears. 

His thoughts he could never seem to display in words were let out in the form of bloodcurdling screaming. 

He fell to his knees and looked at the graves in front of him, his sons. His family, was in front of him and he yet he couldn't reach them. 

His heart felt like coals that had been used for to long, his mind a hurricane of illustrations of the past and Storms of the future. 

His youngest son who once stood tall and proud, who once smiled with glee now laid with his brothers under the heavy ground.... 

His middle child, the hybrid pig man. Laid next to his youngest. Protecting him even after his body couldn't anymore. 

And his oldest.... The one who was lost in a hole of hopelessness.... The one who he could never seem to reach.... Laid beside his brothers... Keeping his promise to stay by their side.... 

And in that moment.... 

Phil let his body move.... 

Feet shuffling with no clear place to be.... 

Before he knew it.... He stood at the edge of his hardcore world.... 

Hands cold, heart broken, mind clouded..... He closed his eyes..... 

And he stepped off.... 

When he opened his eyes next he was met with the eyes of his children.... Each with a smile of glee on their faces, but sorrow in their eyes... 

He smiled and hugged them and swore to himself they would never be by themselves again.... 

No one would know what happened the day after Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy had died in a freak accident with tbt in Pogtopia.... 

No one would know why when they went to visit their friends, they saw a extra grave them that brought tears to their eyes, a dagger to their hearts.... 

But they would know that in a place far away.... 

A family was reunited....

**Author's Note:**

> Idk anymore man


End file.
